Agents Potter & Potter, ICW
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: There are a lot of stories of Harry and Hermione being cool badassed but I wanted to make a story from an OC's perspective as they watched the Potter's work. This story follows Detective John Stills an old school NYPD detective and the case he's assigned to work with ICW agents Potter and Potter. T for dark themes, Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN!: This was an idea I had awhile back when I started getting into Investigator Potter. The idea was there are a lot of stories of Harry being a cool bad ass but i wanted to make a story from an OC's perspective as they watch Harry work. This story follows Detective John Stills an old school NYPD detective and the case he's assigned to work with ICW agents Potter and Potter.

Detective Stills, walked into the 10th precinct and waved to the old desk sergeant. "Stills! The captain wants to see you in his office!"

"What did I do this time?! I just walked in." He said smiling.

"I don't know, but he called the rookie Carson in too. He's sitting in there waiting for you right now." The old man said.

"Carson? Now this is getting even stranger. What does the Captain want with a fresh faced kid right out of the academy? He's been on the job what? Two, three months?" John Stills asked leaning on the desk. "What could the old man want with the kid?"

"Who you calling old man Stills? You're getting up there too you know. And the kid ain't so bad. He's made some good plays in the last few months. Maybe the Captain wants to make him your new partner?" The old desk sergeant said laughing.

"I ain't that old. I'm only forty. And I work alone. If I wanted to teach some little kid how to walk a crime scene then I would have become a teacher." Stills said looking down at his barrel chest encased in a dark gray suit.

"You better go before the Captain rips you a new one." The desk sergeant said laughing.

"Good point, Carter. I'll see you around." Stills said walking into the elevator. On the third floor he dropped his things off at his desk before knocking on his boss's door. "You called for me?" He asked looking at the rookie.

"I did, where are we at on the triple homicide you caught yesterday?" Captain Ray Stevenson asked.

"The same as I was last night. We have nothing to go on other than the fact that a pro did it. We have no prints. We have no fibers. We have nothing. To top it all off the killer used a knife so we don't have ballistics to work with. I still think it was a hit. Steven Conway owns a tech company that is working on the next generation of smarty phones. If his company had something new, his big name competitor would kill to get there hands on it. You know how much those little smart phones are." Still said taking a seat next to the rookie. The Kid looked young even by rookie standards and in his pressed fresh blues he looked about as green as can be.

"That's what I thought. What do you think the likelihood of you making a solve on this case is? Can you do it?" Ray asked leaning back in his chair.

"You want the bullshit 110 percent speech or do you want my honest answer?" Stills asked taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"The truth. Can you do it?" Ray asked.

"Not a chance in hell. I've worked homicide for a long time and I can tell you the likelihood we catch this guy is slim to none. He's too good. I've seen pros before and this guy is better. Colder too. He tortured and killed the daughter for no reason. He came in the back door. Went up the back staircase and killed the husband and wife without a sound. He could have turned around and walked out but he went down the front stairs and took out the 22 year old daughter just because." Stills said looking tired.

"That's what I thought. This morning I got a call from The Mayor's office. It seams this case might be connected to an Interpol case. Interpol is sending two agents out to take over the case. They requested you stay on to assist and they also requested Richard Carson here by name. You're not going to be a pain in my ass right Stills?" Ray asked.

"Not at all. My ego extends right up to the point of letting a killer walk. I'll be happy to work with these two agents. My only question is why the kid? No offence Kid but you're not a detective, and you're fresh out of academy." Stills said looking at the young officer sitting rigid in the seat next to him.

"None taken Grandpa." The rookie spoke up for the first time. His accent was thick Chicago and Stills smiled at the way he said Grandpa.

"I take it back I like this kid. But I would still like to know why they picked him." Stills said smiling.

"I don't know. No offence Carson. Maybe this will help, they said to meet them at a pub called the Dragon's Head. I had Rosa look it up and she couldn't find it. I hope you two know it because that was the only information they left for you." Ray said but he might as well have been talking to a wall as the two men were staring at each other now.

"I know the place. It's a private club for a secret society on the lower East side. I'm not surprised you didn't find it. You have to be a member to get in, and they don't advertise." Stills said looking back at his boss.

"You're a member of a Secret Society?" Roy asked his long time friend.

"No, my father and mother were. My brother is too. What about you Kid? You a member?" Stills asked.

"My mother and sister are." Carson said looking at Stills.

"Well good. You two should head over there now. The two agents you're meeting should be there in an hour. The Agent's are both named Potter." Ray said dismissing the two.

Outside of the office Carson pinned Stills with a calculating eye. "Squib?" He asked.

"Yes, you?" Stills asked.

"Yes." Carson said looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Go change into your street clothes and meet me out front by my car." Stills said.

"I'll be out in five." Carson said shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Stills' dark blue Crown vic. Carson was now wearing dark jeans, a blue button up shirt and a black leather jacket. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Stills asked glancing at Carson.

"Why, how old do I look?" Carson asked looking offended.

"You're face says 22 but your crew cut, and your battered Sig 226 NAVY tall me you're older. Late twenties?" Stills asked.

"28, not bad." Carson said smirking.

"How long did you server?"

"I served six years in NAVY intelligence." Carson said calmly.

"NAVY intelligence, that's like spy stuff right?" Stills asked.

"You can call it that I guess." Carson said looking out the window.

"So if you served six years in Navy intel, why didn't you become an NCIS agent?" Stills asked.

"Because I'm a third generation cop. I was all set to join the CPD but my Girl got into NYU law so I joined the NYPD. It's not the Chicago PD, but it beats doing some bullshit job I'll hate for the rest of my life, and my Academy training transferred over so I didn't need to go to the academy here." Carson said smirking.

"You moved to New York for a girl?" Stills asked.

"No, I moved out here for Jenny. I would have moved to Alaska for her, and she not just some girl. Now are we going to sit here and play twenty questions about my life or are we going to talk about where we're going?" Carson asked.

"What's there to say? We are meeting two ICW agents, and they are going to help solve a case. At least I think they're ICW agents. They could be Aurors." Still said.

"You don't read the Wizard news do you?" Carson asked looking shocked.

"No, in fact I try to avoid that world like the plague. Growing up a squib in a magical house was not fun as a kid and my family didn't help matters. Now what's going on?" Stills asked.

"Potter, the boy who lived? The man who defeated a Dark Lord? You've never heard of the name Potter?" Carson asked.

"No. What's the story?" Stills asked.

"Back in the late 70's early 80's a dark lord was causing havoc in Britain until he tried to off this little kid. The curse backfired and took him out. Everything was good until the 90's. The dark lord came back and started killing and causing a panic. Potter killed him. This time in a battle. He's supposed to be the best wizard in the world." Carson said.

"Nice story, how do you know this is the same guy? Maybe it's another guy named Potter?" Stills asked.

"Can't be, Harry Potter is the last Potter left. It was in the article. The other Potter must be his wife."

"Great, we have to deal with a married couple, and a celebrity on top of it." Stills said shaking his head.

"There's an easy way to find out more." Carson said pulling out his iPhone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My sister. She's an Auror in Chicago." He said.

"Went into the family business?" Stills asked.

"It's a calling for the Carson clan… Hey sis… can you talk right now?… good, I'm going to put you on speaker. You're on with Detective John Stills."

"Hello John. Now what can I do for you big brother?" A strong female voice came out through the speaker.

"We were assigned to work with a team of ICW agents named Potter, what can you tell us?" Rick asked.

"Potter! Are you kidding me right now?! They're coming to the states? I'm coming to meet them!" She screamed excitedly.

"Vicky! Calm down! What's the big deal?" Rick asked.

"What's the big Deal!? You don't know?" She asked excitedly.

"If I knew anything I wouldn't be calling right now Vicky. We're meeting these two in twenty minutes. Give us the run down and I'll let you stay at our place this weekend so you can meet them." Rick said smirking.

"The Potters are the team to call when you want to get shit done. Harry and Hermione Potter have a flawless arrest record a mile long. I've heard stories about the way they pick apart a crime scene. They work fast too. They solved a huge kidnapping ring in South America in six hours. I'm coming now. I'm getting a portkey after lunch. They won't be there for the weekend in three days. Unless you're working a magical organized crime case they will be gone in a day or two." She said excitedly.

"What else can you tell us?" Stills asked. "What are they like? Can they walk around without being freaked out by cars? I've heard stories of European magical people and they all sound dumber than a box of rocks. The last thing I need is to have to explain to these two that my car is not some kind of metal beast." Stills said.

"You've never met ICW Agents have you?" She asked with a smirk clear in her voice.

"No, I can't say that I have." Stills said.

"ICW Agents need to be able to walk into any situation and be able to handle themselves. They dress and act like muggles, they carry guns, and they act like feds. In fact aside from you two the rest of the cops you meet will think they are feds. You have nothing to worry about. They can handle themselves just fine. The only reason you two are working with them is because ICW Agents don't like to step on any toes. You're the lead investigator and my brother is probably the only squib in your station. If you weren't a squib John they would have never told you they were from the ICW. They would have used a local Fed ID. You are dealing with the best. There are less than a hundred Wizards good enough to be ICW agents. They work in teams of two or three. That means there are between thirty to fifty teams, for the whole world. Think about that. To get to that level you have to be damn good at what you do. I've only ever met one team of ICW agents. They looked like FBI. They talked like FBI. But when they went after a group of magical terrorists plotting to hit the federal reserve here in Chicago they pulled out two sick looking guns and killed everyone. They are licensed to kill and they use it." She said excitedly.

"A bit of a fan I see?" Stills said.

"It's every Auror's dream to get good enough to be ICW Agents. It's the reason I still train every day even though it's not required. To carry an ICW shield is one of the greatest honors in the world. I'm so coming over there tonight!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea sis. Maybe you should wait and see how these two…"

"HELL NO! You are not going to block me on this! These two are the best ICW Agents in the world! I want to meet them. I'm willing to do anything to meet these two. Including take the few sick days I have, cash them in, and buy a portkey to get there! This Meeting could be the in I need to get an interview!" She said in a voice that said this was not up for debate.

"Okay Vicky, but catch a flight. It'll be cheaper. From everything I've heard from Stills this is a triple homicide with no evidence and it looks like it's connected to some other case. Take your time and we'll do dinner tonight. It will be good to see you again sis." Rick said smiling.

"It's only been a few months." She said.

"And I miss my little sister. Fly out, and I'll put you up for the night. Jenny will be happy to see you too." He said with a soft smile.

"See you soon." She said hanging up.

"So we're meeting super Feds. This should be good." Stills said as he parked on the corner across the street from the Dragon's Head.

"When was the last time you walked into the Magical world?" Carson asked as they walked to the pub.

"Six years. I try to avoid Magic like the plague. Growing up in a house where I was the only one that didn't have it was not fun I can tell you." Stills said looking haunted.

"It was the opposite in my family. Mom is a witch, but not very powerful. Muggle born. But my sister is very powerful. We lived a normal life in the Chicago suburbs until Vicky got her letter to Salem. Then we needed to have a talk about things. Jenny, my girlfriend is a witch, but she's going to Law school." Rick said as they walked in and found a table. A waitress came over in an old dinner style dress and apron she was in her late thirties with good curves, short brown hair cut in a bob and kind brown eyes.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a very friendly smile.

"Two coffees, in togo cups. Do you take muggle cash here? I don't have any gold coins on me." Stills said with an easy smile but Rick could see the uneasiness behind his eyes.

"We don't take gold here. This place caters to a Muggle friendly crowd." She said patting him on the shoulder. Her hand stayed just a little while longer on his shoulder then a friendly pat would call for.

"It's been awhile, sorry." He said sitting back in his chair.

"No problem. Would you like to try our glazed donuts? They're really fresh and soft." She asked with flirtatious edge to her voice as she looked John Stills over.

"I'll take one if you don't mind." Carson said looking to Stills.

"We have time, I'll take one too." He said looking at his watch.

"Be right back." She said winking at Stills.

"I think she likes you Stills. You should get her number." Rick said with a smirk.

"No offence kid, but I'd rather stick my dick in a beehive than a witch." Stills said looking repulsed.

"First off, anytime someone says no offences it's always followed by the most offensive thing they could possibly say, and second, she could be a squib you old fool. I know you hate yourself but she's a fine looking woman. If she finds you attractive you should latch on to her. Because, no offence, but you have a face only a mother could love John." Rick said with a smirk.

"First off, go fuck yourself kid. Secondly, I never thought about that, you're right, she could be a squib." John said as she came back with their donuts and coffee.

"Here you go, there still warm." She said reaching over John to hand Rick his donut.

"Thank you… Gina." John said with an easy smile.

"Not at all sugar. Just call if you want me." She said with a sexy smile.

"Way to go Grandpa." Rick said laughing.

"Shut your trap kid." John said with a smirk.

"Just call me if you want me." Rick said in a over the top sexy whisper.

"I have a gun you know?" John said but his smile gave him away.

"Take the stick outta your ass, and laugh already. If you can't reach the stick I'm sure Gina would help." Rick said laughing.

"Fuck you. Just, fuck you kid." John said breaking, and laughing.

"There you go, you've been a hard ass ever since you've been partnered with me. I know you thought you were going to have to deal with a green rookie. I'm third generation cop John. I'm on the fast track to taking the detective's exam, I have six years working NAVY intel, and I have a degree in criminal justice. This time next year I'll have a gold shield. I'm going to take this case to prove to you that I have what it takes to be a good detective. Because you have seniority in the department, if you say I'm good the rest of the guys with gold shields will stop giving me shit." Rick said eating his donut.

"I was worried I'd hate every minute of working with you. So far it's not so bad." John said. "This coffee on the other hand taste like crap. I'd kill for a caramel cappuccino."

"A cop complaining about bad coffee? I thought I'd never see the day." Rick said laughing. "I was always taught to enjoy dirty sludge water. The frilly shit tastes like crap to me."

"What time do you have?" John asked looking at his watch.

"Five minutes to ten. Our ICW Agents should be here any minute." Rick said.

"I wonder if they'll stick out like this lot. Look at these social rejects. This one looks like a bum. That old lady has a stuffed crow on her hat, and that old man is wearing a top hat. If this is what they look like here can you imagine what the freaks look like in Europe?" John asked.

"About the same, just more colors. The wizards over there act like they're color blind for the most part." Said a voice from behind him.

John spun around and saw a man and woman dressed in black suits and black raincoats. The man had short cut black hair, and a well kept five o'clock shadow on his square jaw. The woman standing next to him had brown hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head and a light smattering of makeup on her very pretty face. "John Stills, this is Rick Carson. You must be the Potters?" John said holding out his hand as he stood up.

"Call us Harry and Hermione. We were hoping to take a look at the crime scene. And see what we're working with from there." Harry said as they shook hands.

"We're finished here, we can head out now. I have my car out front." John said calling over Gina. "What's the damage?" He asked.

She walked over and handed him a receipt, and two to-go cups. "Six bucks and these two are on the house. My number is on the back of the receipt." She said.

"Here's a twenty. I've been avoiding the wizarding world for a long time and I think I've got a reason to come back now." John said with an easy smile.

"I'm here Monday through Friday 9-6." She said as she walked away.

"Way to go Grandpa. Let's go before you run out of smooth." Rick said taking the two cups from him and walking out. The two Potter shared a smirk and followed the younger man out. John was the last one out.

"I'm parked on the corner. The blue Crown Vic." John said pointing to his old beat up cop car.

"If you don't mind detective, I'll drive. There should be an alley around here. This way I think, if I remember the map right." Harry said turning left and walking away with his wife following him.

"What's wrong with my car?" John asked Rick as they followed the husband and wife in Black.

"You mean besides the fact that it's a piece of shit?" Rick asked as they walked into the alley and saw Harry set something small on the ground.

It beeped twice and a new black BMW M5 was sitting there. When they got in Harry started up the twin turbocharged V10 and peeled out shooting up the street at high speed as he weaved in and out of traffic. It was strange how the car moved through traffic. It was like no one could see the car.

"I hope you're not offended Detective Stills, but I prefer to drive my own car. It's faster, and safer." Harry said with a smile.

"This car is shielded against anything up to a nuclear bomb. Harry is really quite proud of it. Our last car was blown up in a firefight with some Brazilian drug cartel guys." Hermione said smirking.

"I was sad to see her go, she was perfect. I still miss that car." Harry lamented.

"It was totally impractical. It had two doors, and barely four seats. ICW gridlines for Agent cars…"

"I know, but it was such a nice car." Harry said cutting her off.

"What was it if you don't mind me asking?" John asked loving the by play.

"2012 Bentley Continental GT, black on black on black. Twin turbo W12." Harry said.

"Nice!" Rick said smiling.

"You're telling me! I loved that car. I should have killed all of those cartel guys but we needed to make arrests." Harry said as he pulled up out front of the house.

"Oh pack it in Harry." Hermione said batting him on the arm.

"You're right, we're here to work. Detective would you mind working with me as my wife runs some scans? Officer You can watch her work, if you like but it tends to be a bit boring." Harry said getting out of the car.

"I don't mind watching her work." Rick said smiling.

"Are you hitting on my wife?" Harry asked in a deadly voice.

"I was until you asked. Sorry about that." Rick said.

"Good answer kid, you can watch her work, but if you bug her with a bunch of questions she will shoot you." Harry said pulling a match book out of his pocket and expanding it into a big black metal case. "Come detective, let us detect." Harry said walking off with John.

"Don't pay him too much attention Richard, he was blasted in the head with dark magic as a child. Here, you can carry my things. It will help." She said as she pulled two small black cases out of her bag, expanding them, and walked away.

Rick picked up the two heavy cases and chased after her. "I would be happy to play your pack mule Agent Potter." he said following her up the stairs to the front door.

"Call me Hermione, now open the case in your left hand and give me the tablet computer and the red gem on a long USB cable." She said casting some spells with a short black wand. "Now we have some privacy." She said nodding as she watched Rick open the case and look at all the gadgets and things in her case. "The tablet is in that black leather case and the gem is in the small compartment next to it."

"Right Sorry, I got lost looking at all this stuff, what is all this stuff?" He said handing her the things she asked for.

"Most of it is what it looks like. This tablet started as a standard tablet. The boys in R and D made it run on Magic. This gem is a magical scanning tool. It detects magic. I'm going to use it to scan the door and the rest of the house. Anyone that used magic in this house over the last two weeks will show up on the scan. Then we cross check the magical signature with the wand database, and bob's your uncle we have our suspect." She said running the gem over the door.

"That's so cool." Rick said looking shocked.

"This door is clear. Let's move on to the rest of the house." She said.

On the back porch Harry was looking at the back door with a Gold magnifying glass. "This was the killer's access point?" Harry asked looking at the broken door lock and crack door frame.

"It was, the killer jimmied the lock with a crowbar between 3 and 4 AM. That's our time of death window for the first victim." John said watching Harry work.

"Well I agree this was the door the killer came into the house through, but they jimmied the lock and cracked the frame after they were all done to hide the fact that they open the door with a spell. See this small reddish brown speck right here?" He asked pointing to a dot John could barely see.

"What about it?"

"That's blood. Most likely from the killers shirt cuff." Harry said swabbing the speck with a long cotton swab and sticking it into a small black pencil sharpener looking cylinder with a read out screen on the side.

"Why is it from the cuff?" John asked.

"The killer wore gloves." Harry said opening the door, and walking into the kitchen. "See the collection of blood right here. The killer was covered in blood. They pulled off the bloody gloves and went to work on the door with clean hands. If we test the blood on the floor it will match the third victim and the speck of blood on the door." Harry said as he tested the blood on the floor.

"So if they used magic to open the door can't you figure out who did it?" John asked.

"In theory, yes, but if this killer is the same one we've been tracking then we might not get anything from the door. My wife will come by to do Magical signature testing in a few minutes. Right now I want to look at the master bedroom." Harry said walking slowly up the back stairs.

"You have a suspect?" John asked.

"We do. It's why we came here. But before we say it's definitely them we want to be sure. And here's one way we can put another check mark in the sure column. We have a bloody footprint about a size 8 and it's super narrow." Harry said dropping an evidence tag on the top stair next to a collection odd drops of blood.

"Footprint? All I see are a few drops of blood." John said looking closer.

"I can see how it looks like that, but if you look at the depression of the carpet fibers and the dept of the stains you can see these drops of blood were ground into the carpet. Also look across hallway from the third victim's room to this top step. This seven drop pattern repeat across the hall and down the first two carpeted stairs. Your CSI team overlooked it because they were looking for a bigger print." Harry said.

"Now that you pointed it out. I can see it. Shit. How did I miss it? It's like it's staring at me." John said.

"Don't worry about it, unless you're looking for it you would have overlooked it. Now let's head into the master bedroom." Harry said hopping up the stairs trying to avoid the blood drops.

"So, is this looking like your killer?" John asked.

"You tried really hard to make that sound casual John. Good job with that, but until we have every box checked I'm not calling this one. There are too many souls riding on this one to call it wrong." Harry said looking at the blood stains on the king sized bed.

"How many times has your guy struck?" John asked watching Harry move around the room.

"Three so far. Ten dead, including a twelve year old little boy." Harry said not looking up from the bed.

"My God." John said softly.

"I've seen a lot of dead bodies John. Hell I've made quite a few over the years, but every time you get called in to look at a kid… you know what I'm talking about John. So you understand why I'm acting like this. Nine adults is bad. Hell it's horrible. But a twelve year old? The small conciliation I can take is he never even knew. One second he was asleep, the next…" Harry trailed off as he crouched low to the ground and ran a flashlight under the bed.

"Six years ago a cleaning lady in a cheap hotel found a three year old under the bed. He was… it was bad." John said looking green.

"Did you catch the killers?" Harry asked looking up at the detective.

"DNA turned up two junkies. We caught up with them in a vice sting. The boyfriend was pimping his girlfriend out for smack. They mugged a rich guy and scored a bunch of dope. They went on a three day bender and left the hotel to find more smack. By the time they remembered they had a kid it was too late. So they left him there. They just left their dead baby under the bed." John said through clenched teeth.

"John, I'm almost done in here. Why don't you go outside for a bit. Ask my wife if she tested the back door yet." Harry said standing up and patting the detective on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I'll go find out for you. Should I send her up here?" John asked.

"If she's not too busy. We're almost done here. We will need to see the bodies to make a full positive ID. Can you set that up while you're at it?" Harry asked looking at the floor in the corner.

"I'll do that." John said walking out of the room.

Hermione walked into the room a few minutes later and found Harry looking at the corner. "So, are you willing to call it yet?" She asked.

"I told you this morning. We see the bodies first. If the blade work matches then we have our killer. But it's looking very familiar. Test that corner of the room and I'll look at the daughter's room." Harry said.

"Harry, the magic signature on the back door, Julio Marcucci." She said.

"We see the bodies first. No mistakes. We have time on this one, it's not like the last three. It's still October. We have two months still if we play this one right." Harry said.

Outside John stood in the small back garden smoking. "So what do you think of these two?" Rick asked standing next to him.

"He's good. Sharp eye for detail and a good head on his shoulders. He's also not willing to make mistakes, and that says a lot about the man. Most detectives want the win. The faster they get it, the better. This guy wants justice. I respect the hell out of him for that." John said.

"She's good too. She has cool toys and she know how to use them. She's calm, and methodical. Good head on her shoulders. She explains things easy, and simple too. Teacher's personality." Rick said.

Harry and Hermione came out. "We're done here. Let's go see the victims. Then we'll have lunch and we can brief you on our killer." Harry said as they walked to the car.

A half hour later they were standing over the Conways. "Thank you for meeting with us Dr. Hoper. We read you report. It was very detailed. It's why we came here." Hermione said looking over the file in her hand.

"Thank you Agent Potter. I try very hard to treat each body with as much care and time as I can. I understand the importance of my work." The elderly man in scrubs said looking tired.

"It shows Doctor. Your X-rays and photos are just what we needed to make a positive ID of our killer. I just have a few questions for you and we will be on our way." Hermione said laying out the photos on an empty table.

"Anything I can do to help." The doctor said smiling.

"Good. The first question I had was about your timeline. How sure are you on the times of death for the three victims?" She asked as Harry looked closely at the knife wounds.

"Very confident. I was able to do an on site liver temperature test only hours after death giving me a very good time of death. Also the house's thermostat was set to a perfect 74 degrees giving me a good base for all three times of death based on levity."

"Very good Doctor. So we're looking at an hour difference between the elder Conway's and the daughter." She said going over the report.

"That is correct."

"And you found nothing in the stomach content of any of the victims besides dinner? No alcohol, or drugs?" She asked as Harry waved his smart phone over the bucket containing the stomach contents of each victim.

"Just partially digested beef roast, vegetables, and a small amount of red wine in all three. Nothing that stood out at all." The doctor said.

"Doctor. Your description of the knife that killed all three is a Kitchen knife, about 8 inches long with a two inch taper to a point and made of silver. Why silver if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked.

"I found traces of silver in the wounds including a small silver sliver in the rib bone of Mr. Conway. At first I thought is was steel but the tests came back silver."

"Thank you doctor. One last question. In your opinion, who was the target? Who was the killer coming for?" Harry asked as Hermione put the file back together.

"The daughter. These two were killed quickly, and carelessly. One stab to the heart. The killer placed his hand over the victim's mouth and stabbed the victim once in the chest. On that big king sized bed the wife never even felt her husband struggle as he died. Once he stopped moving, the wife got the same treatment. But the daughter on the other hand, she was made to suffer. She was tied to her bed using nylon rope and sexually assaulted with different objects in the room while the killer cut her up. Finally her throat was slit. These two were killed in seconds and carelessly. This girl experienced true horror for over an hour before her throat was cut. She was awake the whole time and she felt everything until the very end. She even knew she was dead before she bleed out. This was a crime of passion. Someone wanted this girl to suffer." The doctor said in a thick voice.

"Thank you for your time Doctor. We are defiantly look at the same killer." Harry said.

When they walked out of the morgue Rick got a call. "Hay sis… this case is… no I'm not chickening out! I'm just saying this case is not a joke and I don't think… what do you mean you're here? It's barely noon… you're at the Dragon's Head? Fine I'll ask." He said holding the phone.

"Is there a problem Rick?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of, I called my sister earlier to ask about you two. She's an Auror from Chicago. She would like to meet you guys." Rick said blushing around the ears.

"She's not going to fangirl on us right? Because we like to keep things low key and the last thing we need is a big commotion." Harry said.

"No, it's not like that. She really want's to be a ICW agent one day." Rick said.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Victoria Carson."

Hermione punched it into her smartphone and nodded before handing the phone to Harry. "High test scores, muggle background, and her arrest record is damn good for a second year Auror." She said.

"Yes she's perfect for undercover work, tell her we will meet her at the Dragon's Head in ten minutes." Harry said getting in the car.

"Vicky, we're coming there in ten minutes, they want to meet you." Rick said with a smirk before pulling the phone away to avoid the squeal.

"She's an excitable girl." John said smiling.

"She's 22. They're all excitable at that age." Rick said as they blasted through traffic back to the magical pub that served as one of the entrances to the magical shopping district.

"As a woman I take offence to that. I was never that excitable." Hermione said with a smirk.

"True luv, but you were stunted by hanging out with guys." Harry said.

"I also take offence to that as well. You will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She said hotly.

"Hey Harry, do you really think my sister could make it as an ICW Agent?" Rick asked.

"I do. The selection process is hard. Many applicants apply every year just to make it into the academy. We take just ten. Half of them wash out in under a month. Of the five that do make it out of the three month boot camp. One usually messes up the final test. The four go on to train with a veteran team in the field. The hours and travel get to about half of them and they drop out. On average only five new agents make it to full active status every year. And three veterans retire, quit, or end up dead so our numbers stay the same. Your sister however is starting from a good place. Most applicants are fresh from magic school. They don't make the cut. Applicants who are Aurors do make the cut but fail out because they are Magical born and raised and have no idea how to make it in the muggle world. 90 percent of this job is dealing with muggles and the muggle world. Because muggles out number wizards 100 to 1 most of our cases are like the one we're working now. The ones that do make it get pressured by family to quit when they see how dangerous the work can be. You were both raised in a police family with most of you serving in the military. Victoria has a really good chance to make it." Hermione said.

"Wow. I had no idea things were that crazy. How does the ICW keep up with the work load with so few agents?" Rick asked.

"We don't. That's why we're not called to solve every case. Local law enforcement and Aurors handle most of the crimes that happen in a country. We are only called in for cases like this one. A four time serial killer that no local cop or Auror would have been able to handle. We're not cops. Were more like your muggle FBI. We get called when no one else can get the job done." Harry said pulling into a spot by the Dragon's Head.

When they walked into the pub a perky blond girl practically tackled Rick. "Ricky!" She said hugging him hard.

"Vicky. You're crushing me." Rick said laughing.

"Detective, already back for more?" Gina asked with a smile.

"What can I say? The lunch special on the window looked enticing." John said with an easy smile.

"Is that the only thing you found enticing?" She asked.

"The only thing I'm willing to admit to right now." He said.

"I can work with that Detective. Can I get you all a table?" She asked looking at the group.

"A private room if you don't mind?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Not at all. We have a room down the hall. If you will all follow me?" she said leading them down a hall and into a back room. When everyone was seated with menus she left.

"I think introductions are in order and then we need to get down to business." Harry said.

"Vicky this is Harry and Hermione Potter. Guys this is my sister." Rick said.

"Hey! What am I? chopped liver?" John asked.

"Right, this geriatric jerk to my left is John Stills. But don't mind him it's almost time for his nap." Rick said smirking.

"HEY!" John said laughing.

"You wanted an introduction so I gave you one." Rick said smirking.

"Right, This is fun but we need to have a real talk about the case." Harry said looking on edge.

"Harry, don't be rude. Let's order some lunch and talk about the case. No one has a weak stomach right? Because we need to read you two in on the other cases." Hermione said.

"No I think that should be fine. I want to know the details so we can help you work. This was my case and I want to see it closed." John said sitting back.

"Good let's order and then seal the room. Victoria, the reason we wanted to meet you was because we might need you for some undercover work. Are you up for that?" Harry asked.

"If it's a way to prove myself then I'm up for anything." Vicky said.

"Good. We'll call your boss and put in the paperwork so you can work with us officially." Hermione said smiling.

When they all got their orders Harry dropped a glowing blue gem in the corner of the room and a wave shot out of the gem and covered the room in blue light before dieing down.

"Now we can talk. The killer we are looking for is named Violet Parkinson. She's 24 years old." Hermione said tossing a file on the table from her bag.

"We're looking for a woman?" John asked shocked.

"Not just any women. A severely disturbed squib with access to funds and a good working knowledge of class two magic." Harry said coldly.

"Class two?" John asked.

"Class two is a Auror term." Vicky said before she caught herself and looked at the two Potters and they both had smirks on their faces.

"By all means Auror." Harry said.

"Right, class two refers to magic that doesn't need a magical user. Also called unpowered magic. Things like Runes, and Potions. Also things like brooms and portkeys. This Parkinson is a Squib from a wealthy magical family I take it?" Vicky asked picking up the file and thumbing through it.

"She was the younger sister of a classmate of ours. Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"So we're looking for a Squib girl. Why the hell is she killing people?" John asked.

"To understand her crimes you have to understand her. She was raised in a dark house under Death Eater parents. Her sister was a pureblood princess and treated like it by both of her parents. Her sister Violet on the other hand was treated like a leper when they found out she was a squib. Her mother sent her off to a magical boarding school that taught squibs and they forgot about her for ten months out of the year. When she came home for break she was kept in her room away from guest and company to hide their shame and treated like dirt. Her father however, he did things to her. I don't have to elaborate on that as we all know where I'm going with this story. One day, when she came back from school they threw her sister a big engagement party. That night, after the guest left, her father came upstairs and tried to do what he did so many times before. Only this time, she was waiting for him with her silver potions knife. She killed him, her mother, and then she took her time on her sister. A pattern you know well from the case we're working on now." Harry said.

"I get all that but why did she do it again? Killing her family is one thing, but why do it again?" John asked.

"We don't know. The day after she killed her family she emptied out her family vault and hopped a portkey to France. Using her money and her skills with potions she started a new life. She attended a Muggle university, she bought a little town house, she even made friends. One of her new friends was Sophia Reno. Daughter of Sebastian and Ava Reno. She was a Squib too, just like Violet. She even went to a private school for squibs like Violet did growing up. This is what she did to the Reno Family." Harry said passing John the file.

"My God." John said.

"The local cops investigated, but like with your case there was no evidence so the case sputtered and died. The Aurors never got involved because only the mother was magical and they were never contacted. She finished out her semester in school like she never killed anyone, she packed her things, and moved to Germany. This is what she did to the Scheck family." Harry said handing John a another file.

"Jesus."

"That about sums it up. She went a whole year between killings that time and even longer this time. That was a year and a half ago. Then two nights ago she hit the Conway's. We don't know why she kills, we just know the pattern and what she'll do next. Each time she's struck she stays long enough for the heat to die down before disappearing. She keeps her routine, she goes to class, she meets up with friends, she does her laundry. We don't know what she looks like, but we do know she goes to NYU. She probably has a class with the victim but she might not. What we do know is that about 44,000 students attend NYU. 32,000 are undergraduates. And of that 32,000 about half are female. We're looking at 16,000 students. We have to find our killer in that group of students before the semester lets out in two months." Hermione said.

"How are you going to track your killer if you don't know what she looks like. My girl goes to NYU, I've walked around that campus before. All 22 year old white girls look the same when they're standing in a big group." Rick said.

"Well we can narrow it down even more then that. Muggles out number magicals by a 10 to 1. That cuts our number of possible down to 1,600 women. We can also track down registered wands once we have ID's on all 1,600 or so women. Our killer won't have a wand. To get ID's on the magical women we need to send in a student with a magical detector and ping as many magical signatures as we can so we can start cutting names off the list. We were going to send Rick in to do this. We were also hoping to get his fiancée to carry around a detector too, but now we have Victoria instead. All she has to do is walk around the campus with a tablet computer and it will ping the signatures. While you two are doing that we have a few other leads to run down. There's a guy in New Jersey that cuts fake papers. If he didn't do the job for our killer then he knows who did." Harry said.

"We also have a back list of cases that can be taken care of here in the states while the information gathering takes place. We are dedicated to this case for as long as it takes. It's mid October, the semester lets out in mid December. Parkinson has killed too many people for her to get away again. She's coming back to ICW headquarters in Switzerland dead or alive." Harry said.

"Well, I would be happy to offer you guys back up while you handle case work." John said.

"Thank you John. Sometimes things go easier if we have a local cop willing to take credit for some of the collars we make. It's always better to keep local criminals in local jails." Hermione said.

"I think we should start tracking magical students after lunch. The faster we get started the better." Harry said.

"And I'll look up the hot zones." Hermione said.

"Hot zones?" John asked.

"Places the ICW thinks magicals are causing trouble. We have annalists all over the world working for the ICW looking for patterns and taking witness statements. They find hot zones. Places like apartment buildings control by street gangs that can't be spied on by local cops or turn up clean when raided. Sometimes it a magical being held against their will and being forced to work for the gang, but sometimes it's a magical gang. We go in and flush out the gangs and rescue or capture the magical. It has the added benefit of cleaning up the gang. Because we don't need warrants it clears up red tape and helps us get things done faster. New York always has a few hot zones or bounties floating around. We like to clean up a city before we leave if we have the time." Hermione said.

"Plus we don't have to fill out weapon discharge forms or clean shoot statements. The ICW takes a Dead is better than alive view on things. It makes things easier that way. ICW agents are more like old school Texas Rangers in that regard. Which is something you should think about Victoria. We end up killing a lot of people every year. All agents do." Harry added as he finished his lunch.

"It was something I had trouble dealing with in the beginning." Hermione said looking at Victoria across the table.

"What's a lot?" Vicky asked.

"The number would be shocking, but the fact is we go after the very worst people you could imagine." Harry said as Gina came by with the bill.

"Let's get out of here and start working on the scans. It's just after one on a Tuesday, and I know they have live music in the cafeteria on Tuesday. People show up just to listen to the bands and it's usually a packed house. They do this on Friday and Saturday too. I can call Jenny and have her meet us in the parking lot. She knows the campus very well and she can show us around." Rick said leading them out of the back room.

"Good thinking. Do you think she would help us with the scanning?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure she would if we tell her who we're looking for. She could also help us get scans of the grad students." Rick said as the left the restaurant.

A short drive later and they spotted Jenny waiting for them off to the side in the back lot. "Jenny! It's so good to see you!" Vicky said hugging her future sister-in-law.

"It's good to see you too." She said hugging the bigger girl.

"Hey Jen, meet Harry and Hermione Potter and John Stills." Rick said introducing them to his girl.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, I'm glad you agreed to help us out with this." Hermione said shaking her hand.

"Of course I'll help, from what Rick said on the phone this woman sounds horrible. Now what do you need me to do?" Jenny asked looking ready for action.

"We just need you to work with Rick and his sister do the magical scans." Hermione said pulling a black case out of the trunk and opening it.

Inside the case was full of gadgets and tech equipment. She handed out three tablet computers in black leather cases and three pairs of black framed glasses. After some calibrating and adjusting they were all set.

"These Glasses are set to pick up magical signatures. I've calibrated them to only highlight women. As you can see I'm glowing as are Jenny and Vicky. Once you spot someone that's highlighted you just get within five feet of them and hit scan on the tablet. It will scan the signature into the tablet and search the database of wands and match them. If a match is found then the suspect is taken off the list and she will stop glowing. If no match is found the person's name and picture will be put on a short list of suspects." Hermione said before Harry took over.

"At first you will get a lot of names by just walking through crowds with the scan function active. Every tenth person in this place is magical enough to show up in the glasses. But it's the last hundred or so people that are going to be the hardest to get. The loners and stragglers. People that avoid crowds. We need every person you can find. We have no idea what she looks like and she's very good with class two objects. The last time she pretended to be someone she wore the face of a tall black girl with light eyes and had a powerful magical signature thanks to a few pieces of enchanted jewelry. Don't let faces fool you. She could be anyone. When possible stick together and Jenny never go searching without one of them with you. I have no doubt you are a capable witch but Violet Parkinson is a psychotic killer with a bag full of tricks." Harry said looking at the three of them.

"We'll watch out for each other." Rick said.

"I know Rick has his gun but you both have your wands right?" Harry asked the two women.

"I do, I always have it." Jenny said pulling a thin wand out of a hidden sheath on the side of her bag.

"Auror, remember?" Vicky said flicking her wrist making her black wand shoot into her hand from it's hidden holster.

"I want all of you to take one of these." Harry said handing them each a small black disk. It looked like a button but you could feel the power rolling off it. "if you think your life's in danger touch this button to your attacker. It will shock them with 50,000 volts, incapacitating them. It will also alert us to your location and create an apparition jump point. We will pop in next to you no matter where you are."

"Thanks Harry. We better start hunting. We'll see you back at our apartment later for an update." Rick said.

"Stay safe and good luck." Hermione said as they turned and walked back to campus.

"Now what are we doing?" Stills asked looking at the three of them walking away.

"Now we take down a crack den." Hermione said looking at her smartphone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN!: This chapter is going to have a lot of action but unlike my other stories the action is going to be a bit different. Instead of the very detailed and violent descriptions of gunfights you're used to this will be a bit more cold and clinical. Mostly because it's told through the perspective of John Stills, but also i wanted to showcase how cold and professional the Potters are.

THis story is going to cover about a half a week (3-4 days). Like my story The Force's Negotiator this story is going to be short (5-7 chapters) but long chapters (7,000 - 9,000 words). Also like that story it's going to be about one case and leave the door open for more stories in the future if i get a lot of requests for more.

I had rough drafts of the first one and a half chapters on B0b's hard drive and along with the way of the force and Case files of Richard Castle it was all a part of my "work in progress" file. I'll be putting up at least one chapter a week. It could be in this story or one of the others it all depends on what I can write that week. but so far I like playing with three stories all at the same time. It keeps me from getting writer's block. If I hit a wall with one fic, I move on to the next one.

John sat in the back seat of the Potter's BMW as they rolled into a shit neighborhood in queens. The kind of neighborhood that made every one of his cop instincts fire at once. From the bangers in the streets with guns in their waist bands to the drugged out hookers on the corners selling STDs more than a good time. This little one block area with it's big half abandoned low income housing project building was full of drug dealers and junkies. You didn't come into this area unless you were bound for hell. Because this little one block area was the devil's asshole as far as he was concerned and they were driving right through it.

"Tell me again what we're doing here? The cops don't come here. I'm guessing the Aurors don't come here either." John said as he pulled his rarely used 1911 out and held it tightly.

"Cleaning up the mess. The scans of the area show a lot of magic in the air. We are going to have to lock down the area, and coral the muggles." Hermione said.

"Get your coin purse and gear ready." Harry said driving a block away from the area and stopping.

Harry and Hermione got out and took off their suit jackets. Harry popped the trunk and John got out to see what was going on. They were putting on black leather vests. With their jackets off he could see the tactical looking custom handguns on their hips. Harry opened a case full of guns and pulled a similar gun out and handed it to him with a black leather paddle holster.

"ICW standard carry Sig Sauer p226 tactical. It fires a conjured tungsten cored armor piercing .357sig hydra shok hollow point, and it does it without light or sound or much recoil. As long as you keep pulling the trigger it keeps working. I'd leave that 1911 in the car." Harry said as he slung on an MP5 on a shoulder strap before pulling on a long black leather floor length coat. Hermione did the same thing but she also pulled out a black duffle bag.

"Here put this on too." Harry said handing him a vest.

"It's dragonhide. It will stop almost anything." Hermione said as they got back in the car.

"So what's the plan? I know you guys can't kill everyone in this block." John said tossing his wool over coat and suit jacket and slinging on the vest and gun as he sat in the back seat again.

"First we have to coral the Muggles. You see the gang that runs this block and the drug trade is magical, but the majority of the criminals here are muggle. We need to draw the muggles out and keep them away from the fight. Our contacts in the ICW put a call in to the local Aurors and they will be here in a bit to sort out the canon fodder. We need to set up a perimeter." Hermione said as they pulled up to the corner. She pulled out a change purse full of coins. "What are we thinking? Dime? Quarter?" She asked Harry.

"Quarters. We're going to need a few hours to arrest all these people." He said looking at all the people on the street.

"Okay, Quarters it is then." She said pulling four quarters out and holding them in her hand. They flashed and started glowing. She opened her window and tossed one on the corner across the street from the building and Harry pulled around the block. At each corner she tossed another coin. When the fourth quarter hit the ground a blue dome shot up surrounding the block instantly everyone standing around stopped what they were doing and looked around confused and zombie like. Then they all started walking to the ward line in a slow and even pace. But the kid standing in the street in front of the apparent complex didn't move he stood there looking confused for a second before he pulled a Glock out of his waistband and looked around in a panic.

"What did you just do?" John asked as the car lurched forwards towards the guy still standing.

"I put up a barrier and a muggle confundus charm." Hermione said as the car screeched to a halt.

Harry jumped out with his handgun up. He shot the guy once in the arm and once in the leg putting him down. Instantly gunfire came from the upper levels of the building. Harry ran around the car and got down next to his wife and John. Hermione pointed a small black wand at her throat and stood up.

"This is the ICW, come out with your hands up or we will come in." She said with authority. They got gun fire in return.

"They never come quietly. Okay John, I want you to stay here behind this car. If someone comes out of the building with a gun shoot them. If they come around the side of the building, shoot them." Harry said.

"You ready to do this?" Hermione asked

"Let's do this, on me." Harry said rolling around the car slinging his MP5 up and laying down cover fire as they ran to the building.

They went through to front doors and started putting gang members down as they went. Room by room they cleared the building. John stood by the car with the ICW gun in his hand. He kept his eyes moving to see if he could spot anything. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A tall skinny white kid in his twenties covered in tattoos was hiding by the corner of the building with a gun in his hand.

"Doop it son!" John called out.

"FUck you pig!" The kid called out as he rolled around the building and started shooting at the car.

John dropped down into a crouch and took steady aim. He dropped the kid with two shots to the chest. The gun had almost no recoil, and without the loud bang and flash of light he felt oddly disconnected to the shooting. He saw the kid shoot at him, he pulled the trigger twice, the gun cycled, and the kid fell on the ground with two big holes in his chest. He didn't have too much time to think about it, he was pinned down by gunfire from the roof as six guys came around the building with guns. John crawled to the back of the car as dozens of shots pinged off the car's shields. He looked around the back bumper and took out three more bangers. He looked at the roof and and saw two guys with AKs. he fired a few shots at the roof and one guy fell off. He screamed on the way down and landed with a splat on the sidewalk. This had the effect of stopped the gunfight all together. John rolled around the the trunk of the car. He shot the other three guys standing on the sidewalk looking at the dead guy and before the other guy on the roof could see him he took him out with a burst of shots that dropped him off the roof too.

Twenty years on the force and he only ever shot one guy. Now he just killed nine guys in twenty seconds. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around with the gun up be held his fire when he saw a team of guys in red jackets.

"NYPD Call Out!" John called out from the car.

"Aurors! Hold your fire!" One of the guys called out and john stood up.

"The ICW agents are in the building." John said making sure to keep looking around for threats.

"Then we should be done here in a few minutes. Mike Chambers by the way, New York branch." The auror said with a smile.

"Detective John Stills, NYPD. Good to meet." John said.

By the time they made it to the upper floors of the fifteen story building they found two drug labs, a few dozen confused muggles, and about fifty armed magicals that were now either dead or wounded. All of them stunned and bound. On the top floor they found just one big apartment and a long hallway. It was being guarded by four guys with assault weapons. Harry peaked up the stairs and saw them waiting.

"I need a hockey puck and a doorway." Harry said softly.

"Here, how many?" She asked handing him a black puck shaped disk and a what looked like a yellow playing card.

"Four, stand ready." He said sharing a nod with her.

He hit the button in the middle of the puck and rolled it at the four guys, they never saw it coming as it rolled all the way to the foot of the guy on the right and blew up knocking them all out. Harry rushed up the stairs, and stuck the card to the wall. It expanded to the size of a door and blew a doorway shaped hole in the wall. They rushed in and took out the last five guys in the apartment. The ringleader of the gang was backed into a corner with a girl in front of him and a knife to her throat.

"Come any closer and I'll kill this bitch!" He yelled.

Harry shared a look with his wife before dropping his MP5. Before the sling even pulled tight he reached down, drew his sidearm, and fired blowing the guy's arm off at the elbow. A wound sealing charm and a stunner later, and they were done with the building. By the time they made it outside they found ten Aurors were outside rounding up the confused muggles. John was talking to an Auror by the car.

"Hey John, I see you met Mike Chambers. Hey Mike, we have about a hundred knocked out or dead bad guys in the building." Harry said walking up to the car.

"Nice work you guys. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." Mike said with a big smile.

"We're going to be here for a bit, is there anything else you guys need us to take care of? You know how much we like cleaning up your messes." Harry said laughing as he pulled off his big leather coat.

"Now that you mention it, I've got a few hard to reach places. But I really need you guys to hit a warehouse in Newark, New Jersey." Mike said walking around the car to stand closer to Harry.

"What's in the warehouse?" Harry asked taking off his vest.

"A car theft crew. They steal SUVs, and using some kind of charm, they melt the SUVs down and transfigure them into high end vintage cars. They load them up in train boxcars and ship them all over the country. They turn a forty thousand dollar SVUs into four hundred thousand dollars worth of vintage classics. They've been at it for a few months." Mike said.

"It sounds like you have a handle on the situation, why don't you guys just arrest them already?" John asked taking off the vest.

"Because the charms used to melt down a huge SUV into workable materials are goblin. The head Auror doesn't want to touch this case because it can only end up bad for him. Best case possible a group of wizards kidnapped a Goblin and they are forcing him to do the charms. It's still going to cause problems with the Goblin nation. Worse still would be if a goblin was working with this crew voluntarily. Even worse would be if the goblin was running this crew." Harry said looking at Mike as he spoke.

"We think it's the later. We've had surveillance on the warehouse, we saw a few Goblins. We took it to our boss and he said drop it. I took it to the FBI Magical division and they took one look at the Goblins and balked. ICW is the only way to take care of this." Mike said.

"We might be able to help you with that." Harry said before turning to his wife.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight. We need to rest now." Harry said rolling his neck.

"Dinner now or later?" She asked tossing her coat in the back seat.

"Why don't we head to dinner now. John we can drop you off at your car, or you can stay with us and work the bust tonight. Your choice. You've already put in a long day and from the bodies out here I can see you've taken lives today. If you need some time to process that then we can drop you off." Harry said.

"No I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've shot someone, once the adrenaline wears off and my hands stop shaking I'll be good to go." John said wringing his hands.

"Good, you do good work John. We're glad to have you backing us up. We should check up on the team at the school." Hermione said she said patting him on the back as she helped him into the car.

"Mike text me the details. We'll call you later after the bust." Harry said shaking the head Auror's hand before getting into the car.

"Let collect the kids and see what they have." Hermione said as they drove away from the crime scene.

After a quick phone call. They swung by a parking lot of a little restaurant down the street from the school and saw Jenny's Toyota Prius. Harry pulled in next to it. They all got out at the same time.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Good, we got a lot of names by walking through crowds between periods." Rick said handing over his tablet as they sat at a table in the back corner of the restaurant.

"572 names with wands in the system and 64 possible squibs. Nice work people. We just need to get to the hard to reach students now. One of you should keep walking the halls but two of you should start checking dorms and classes." Hermione said looking over the data.

"We talked about it and we're going to start taking it in shifts. Jenny has class in the mornings Tuesday through Friday so she's going to take the midday shift. Vicky will take the night class shift and I'll take the mornings and work back up for the whole day." Rick said.

"We can also get a few young Aurors out to help you. I'll talk it over with Mike tonight. I don't like sending you guys in alone." Harry said.

"We can handle ourselves but if you can get us some help then we'll take it." Rick said.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Vicky asked.

"Well Rick," John said with a smirk. "You know the Queen's slayers? They don't exists any more."

"No, you're kidding." Rick said` looking shocked.

"No joke." John said looking haunted all of a sudden.

"Wow." Rick said looking at the two Potters, both of them looking no different than when they left them at the school earlier, and he caught himself staring at them the way his sister did.

"Stop." Harry said picking up the menu.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Staring. We do this job because we don't like fans. We had fans. We had fan girls and boys. We hated every second of it. Now stop staring." Harry said from behind the menu.

"Harry be nice. They're just surprised. We do this everyday. They don't. Now be nice." She said before she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yes dear." Harry said flinching.

The rest of them laughed. They had an easy dinner and afterwards they left in separate cars. The younger group headed back to the school to keep running scans and John left with the Potters. John looked up at the dark sky as he pulling his wool coat closed and buttoned it up. It was just after six and it was already in the low forties out.

"Did Mike text you the address?" Hermione asked as they pulled out of the lot.

"Here." Harry said handing her the phone as he drove.

"This location is near Newark New Jersey. Let's go talk to Jerry, and then hit this place later in the day. This text says the heaviest traffic in and out of the shop is around midnight." She said punching in the address in the GPS.

"Good with me, how about you John? Can you hang in there until midnight?" Harry asked.

"I'm good to go. What do we know about this Jerry?" John asked as they blasted down the street weaving in and out of traffic.

"Jerry is a low level wizard with no education in the arts. Instead he was raised by his con man father who also made fake documents. He's one of the best paper guys in the country. He's so good the ICW sometimes uses him for undercover documents. If she got papers then he did them, or he can tell us who did them." Harry said as they blasted on to the bridge going so fast that the cars looked like they were standing still.

"We're going a bit fast aren't we?" John said looking out the window as he tightened his seatbelt.

"The car uses the same charms as the night bus. It's a complicated bit of magic but the simple explanation is you don't have to worry about us hitting anything because we don't exist in the same special dimension." Hermione said.

"That's the simple explanation?" John asked as they blasted off the bridge and on to the expressway to Newark in a record time two exits later and they got off blasting into an upscale neighborhood.

"Did I forget to mention the fact that my wife is a genius?" Harry said smirking as he pulled into a parking lot across the street from an upscale apartment building. In fact the lot was full of nice cars.

"I figured as much. You're more instinct than brains and she's more brains than instinct. You make a good team." John said as they crossed the street to the apartment building.

"We think so. We've been together for a long time." Harry said.

"From first year of Hogwarts." Hermione said holding Harry's hand for a second before dropping it.

"So this Jerry guy lives here? This is a nice place." John said.

"He used to have a really nice house until a Mexican drug cartel hit team tried to kill him. You see Jerry works as kind of a gray hat. He does business for bad guys and good guys and sometimes we good guys ask him to place tracking charms on the bad guy's fake papers. One time he did that for us and the cartel had a witch on the payroll. She found the tracker and the next thing you know five guys in ski masks and cowboy boots showed up at Jerry's place with assault rifles. Lucky for Jerry we had a team of Aurors watching his house just in case." Harry said.

"So while Jerry might not be too happy to see two ICW agents he is going to let us in." Hermione said as they walked into the lobby of the building.

John spotted three door men, all of the had guns and he also saw a guy hiding by the elevator with a submachine gun. As soon as they walked in they were faced with all the guards.

"We're here to see Jerry. Tell him ICW agents Potter and Potter are here to talk to him." Harry said pulling his jacket back to show off the gold shield.

"Hold please." One of the guards said as he went to the desk to make the call.

"You're good to go. Mr. Gold lives on the top floor, penthouse." The guard said pointing to the elevator.

"Thank you." Harry said calmly as they walked onto the elevator.

When the doors opened they saw a hall full of sci-fi movie posters. The door to the apartment opened up and a tall dark haired beauty in black lingerie and high heels walked out to greet them. Harry and Hermione shared a smirk, but John was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Gold welcomes you Agents Potter and Potter." She said in a sexy voice.

"Hello, Ginger Right?" Hermione asked as they walked into the house.

A house was full of geeky collectibles, toys, and hot half naked women. Five of them to be exact, all supermodel hot. John didn't know if he envied this guy or he hated him. Then he saw a case full of movie prop guns, including John McLane's Berretta from Die Hard and then he knew he wanted to be this guy.

"Is that really the gun from Die Hard?" John asked without thinking.

"It is. I also have Hans Gruber's gun too." Said a short little nebbish looking guy in a green track suit and thick glasses.

"Hey Jerry, looking good, as are your girls." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Harry, now what can I do for you?" He asked politely kissing Hermione's hand.

"We are tracking a squib girl. We don't know what name she's using, or what she might look like, but she would need papers. A full set. And she'll be young. Early to mid twenties. She uses cash. Euros or pounds. She might be using gold. One of the documents she would need is college transcripts. Ones for premed. No matter what name she uses, or what country she lives in. She still wants to be a doctor. It still holds her interest." Harry said more to himself then to Jerry towards the end.

"I didn't cut any papers for someone like that but I can make a few calls. With specifics like that it should be easy to track the name down. Can I reach you on your cell?" Jerry asked.

"You can, thanks a lot Jerry, payment will be the same as always. Unless you want to see what we seize tonight. We are busting a chop shop. They're making classic cars out of stolen SUVs." Harry said.

"Wizards, what will they think of next?" Jerry said shaking his head.

"Actually it's a Goblin crew working with squibs to boost the cars." Harry said.

"Goblin? What does the bank have to say about that?" Jerry asked looking shocked.

"They can't say much if we intervene. We police all magical nations, you know that. Besides once the report gets filed the Goblin Nation will denounce them and leave it to us to deal with." Hermione said.

"You ICW agent always get stuck with the shit. I feel bad for you guys." Jerry said.

"It's what we do. We take care of the jobs that fall between the cracks." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, let me make some calls and I'll get back to you. Any idea where she came into the country?" Jerry asked.

"No clue. Give us a call when you get something." Harry said shaking his hand before they left. They walked out to the car and Harry looked at his watch. It's only a little after seven.

"What do you want to do Harry?" Hermione asked also checking the time.

"Let's roll by the warehouse and check it out. If it's a simple set up we'll take a look at the red files and find something fast to take care of and then swing by the chop shop and close it down. After that we'll need to rest. We have rooms at the dragon's head which is where you parked." Harry said driving to the warehouse and dock yard district.

They cruised by the chop shop and stopped about a block away. Harry got out of the car and pulled on a cloak and vanished. John had a shocked look on his face. He turned to Hermione but she was laughing.

"Your face is priceless John. It's an invisibility cloak, Harry's going to take a closer look at the operation." She said with a smile.

"You know growing up in a house as the only one without magic was hard. I've always hated magicals, and I avoided this world like the plague. But I must admit, everyone I met today has been good people you know what I'm saying?" John said feeling uncomfortable.

"John, I grew up in a house where I was the only witch. It was hard for my folks to understand me. To them I was a gifted child headed for a good university and then a good career as a researcher in a lab somewhere. I was going to cure cancer someday. Instead I threw all that away to go to some magic school. What was worse was I couldn't show them what I was learning during the summer because I couldn't use my wand in our muggle house. By the time the war caught up to them and got them killed when I was sixteen they thought I was a fool. Well my foolishness got them killed." Hermione said in a soft tone and a haunted look in her eyes.

"My good." John said softly. Now he really felt like an asshole. Here he was complaining about having parents that treated him different and here was a witch that came from a house where her magic got her parents killed.

"It's fine John, it was almost twenty years ago. I've made my peace with it. It's why I do this job. I make sure there is never going to be another dark lord uprising." She said with a heavy tone before she cleared her throat. "Harry's coming back. We're most likely going to hit a small target. You up for that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll sleep when you two sleep." John said placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat back in his seat.

"Good, you're a good man John. We will make sure you get a commendation for your time with us." She said as Harry slipped into the car and took off the cloak.

"We'll come back later, there's hardly anyone in there. I did clock a pair of goblins sitting in an office in the back, and three goblins working in the shop. Form the look of the place there were about a dozen classic cars sitting in the back waiting to go out. They have big blocks of metal, rubber, leather, copper, and carpet. It's definitely a goblin shop those are goblin refining spells. As I stood there watching from the skylight they made a black 1969 Chevy Camaro from an old piece of car frame and the blocks got smaller. They do good work. It looks like they turn one old junky wrecked muscle car into ten copies of the same car by cutting it up and repairing a new car out of the piece they cut off. In fact I'm tempted to put them to work for us." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry, you know the rules, we get first dibs but we still have to pay opening hammer price." Hermione said with a laugh.

"And these are fake cars, they should go for a very cheap price. You should think about getting one John. They had some nice stuff in there. I know I want one of the six black 65 Buick Rivieras. Maybe one of the 85 GNX's they had off to the side." Harry said looking back a John.

"They had a Grand National?" John asked looking excited.

"They have five of them. Real nice, and the charms make them factory new." Harry said.

"How much you think I can get one for?" John asked.

"Hermione, remember that ring of car boasts in LA, how much were the cars going for?" Harry asked driving away.

"Two or three thousand. I'm sure we can get John here a good deal." Hermione said.

"There you go John. A couple of thousand for a mint condition Buick Grand National. Now where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Trenton, we got a tip about a potion's brewer making class A holos that have been killing people." Hermione said punching in the address into the GPS.

"Class A holos?" John asked.

"Class A holoseaganic potions. Think LSD for magicals." Hermione said looking over the file on her tablet computer.

"Right, so how are we going to handle this?" John asked with a grin.

"Our potion's master is Vladimir popchanko. He's Estonian. That means Durmstrang if he's had formal training. He sells out of a club called Juice." Hermione said.

"Honey pot?" Harry asked.

"Not going to work I think. His uncle Dimitri owns the club and he's a member of the Bratva. I think we're better off walking in there and just talking to the uncle. He might be willing to hand over the nephew if we promise not to shut down his club. If not?" Hermione said with a shrug.

"So we walk right in and ask to speak to Dimitri?" Harry confirmed as they pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"Yes, Vest and coats?" She asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Harry agreed getting out of the car.

"John, this could be very dangerous. Now far be it for me to tell you to stay in the car but we're headed in to a Russian mob run club. There is no judgment on our part if you want to sit this one out." Harry said pulling on his vest, his MP5, and his long leather coat and ditching his rain coat and suit jacket again.

"No, I would like to back you two up if you don't mind. Do you have another one of those coats?" John asked.

"We do, we also have a short riot shotgun on a sling that I would like you to wear if you're coming in there with us. Hermione wave a glamour in place for John." Harry said handing him a pistol grip shotgun on a sling.

Soon John looked like a tall young twenty something year old german guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed the same as the Potters and he even had a gold ICW shield on his belt. The three walked across the lot to the club and walked right up to the big bouncer.

"Name." The bouncer asked.

"Potter and Potter, ICW. Tell your boss Dimitri." Harry said with a clod edge to his voice.

The bouncer took one look in Harry's eyes and told the guy next to him something in Russian. He took off running into the club. Less than a minute later he came back out looking red and out of breath.

"The Boss says to bring you to him." He said in accented english.

"Lead the way." Harry said with a hand wave.

They were lead into the club and as soon as they got through the front doors they were hit with a wall of EDM. The club was dark with a lot of flashing lights and neon. The bouncer lead them around the big dance floor and through a set of doors being guarded by two big guy in black suits carrying MP7s on slings under their suits. There were lead down a back hallway to a huge office. The room had a few couches and chairs set up and there were ten big Russian mob guys sitting around the room drinking, playing cards or video games on a big tv mounted on the wall. All of the men had black tattoos peaking out of shirt collars and sleeves. There was a desk set at the back of the room and an older man with silver hair and a scar across his face was sitting at the desk with a half naked barely legal Russian girl in his lap. Every man in the room was armed and when they walked in they all stopped what they were doing and grabbed their guns. The Potters didn't seem fazed by any of this and walked right up to the desk and took seats in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"You asked to talk to me?" The older man asked in a heavy accent.

"Yes, we need to talk about your nephew, Vladimir. He's made it onto our list. He's been cooking and selling bad holo potions out of your club. People have died. Hand him over to us." Harry said.

"And if I don't hand you my nephew?" Dimitri asked with a smirk.

"You can hand him over now and we can walk away from this situation with all of your men still breathing. Or you can do this the hard way and we kill all of you and take no one to jail." Harry said calmly.

"You know I am Bratva, we are all Bratva?" Dimitri asked.

"And we're ICW agents. You know what that means." Harry said in a cold tone with dead eyes.

"I do. I have heard the rumors. But you know what they say about rumors." Dimitri said with a shrug.

"A show of proof then?" Harry asked.

"Not really, you have one chance to get up and walk out of this club with your life. You don't take this opportunity then…?" Dimitri said shrugging againg.

"Pity." Harry said.

In the blink of an eye the two Potters were on opposite sides of the room. Harry stood by the door to the room with his MP5 up and Hermione was in the corner next to Demitri. A second later the room was full of holes and everyone aside from Dmitri and the girl in his lap were also full of holes. The room looked like a bomb had went off but not a sound was made. The girl saw all this and took a deep breath to start screaming when Hermione drew her sidearm and clocked her in the back of the head. Three seconds after Harry said 'pity' everyone was down and Dimitri had three guns pointed at his face.

"Now, let's try this again. Call Vladimir into the room." Harry said in a cold lifeless voice.

"Da I will call him!" Dimitri said in a panicked screech.

One panicked phone call later and five guys walked into the room with guns in hand. They saw the dead guys in the room and rushed in. four of them died before they even knew what hit them. The last one took a bullet to the leg and hit the floor with a wand in his hand. Harry ran the three steps between him and the downed Vladimir and kicked him hard enough in the wand hand the shatter the bones in his wrist and hand. The wand went flying and Dimitri took the opportunity to grab a gun from under the desk. He tried to bring it up but John clocked him in the head with the shotgun. Both Potters turn and looked at him standing over Dimitri with the shotgun.

"Nice shot John. Hermione, call the aurors and tell them we need another pick up. I'll go take care of the rest of the russians and clear the club. John keep an eye on Vlad here. If he moves shoot him." Harry said walking out of the door with his MP5 up. Five minutes later and Mike walked into the office with a smik on his face.

"You fucking ICW agents know how to party!" He said as a few other Aurors came in behind him to start carting the bodies away.

"Yes well we would have liked to have left this place with more people alive then dead but, some days the chips just don't land in your favor." Harry said calmly as he put his gun on safe and let it fall to his side on the sling under his coat.

"You two headed to the chop shop tonight still or are you calling it a day?" Mike asked.

"We're headed there now. We plan on taking a lot of prisoners." Harry said.

"Then I'll call my over night crew in and keep my second shift guy on the job until we get this sorted out." Mike said.

"Be ready for our call in an hour or so." Hermione said.

John followed the Potters out of the now empty club and back to the car. Unlike last time the Potters left the long coats and vest on so he did the same. Hermione dispelled the glamor on him and got into the car. It was short drive back to the chop shop and when they got there they could see the place was a hive of activity. It was amazing to see the difference two hours made on an operation like this. There was a line of SUV's out the big double doors, and he could see six guys in leather coats walking around the building with shotguns. Harry pulled over by the back of a factory across the street. They all got out and Harry free climbed the side of the factory using the dumpster and the window ledge on the second floor to to the roof. Hermione pulled out her coin purse and took out four dimes. She held them in her hand and they flashed. She handed John one of the dimes.

"When Harry comes back down we'll have a better count of how many guys we're looking at. For this situation we're going to want to take as many of these guys in alive. Especially the goblins. The way we're going to do that is with a blackout box. It's a device that cut power to an area. When we turn on the device the humans will be totally blind but the goblins won't be affected. After that we're going to toss in a few flash bangs, and that will really mess everyone up. After the flash bangs go off we'll turn off the blackout box and rush in when the lights come back on and while they're all still disoriented. Harry and I will stun everyone. We need you to watch our backs. If someone moves, shoot them. For now, we're going to set up a perimeter. I'll take the three hard to get to sides by popping over and dropping the dimes, Stay here and wait for Harry. I'll get into position by the back door. When Harry comes back go with him and drop the dime on the corner where Harry tells you to." She said before she vanished without a sound.

One second she was there and the next she was just gone. John went back to keeping a lookout for anyone coming around the back of the factory but at this time of night no one was in the neighborhood. He could see why the crew picked this spot. At night no one came through these streets. It was a good way to spot cars. He heard a sound behind him and spun around to see Harry standing by the car.

"You ready to go John?" Harry asked looking tired.

"Yeah, Hermione gave me the rundown." John said holding up the glowing dime.

"Good let's go." Harry said leading him around the factory. On the corner Harry stopped John. "Stay here. I'm going to take out the three guards. Give me a twenty count before you drop that dime on the corner. Make sure you're inside the ward when you drop it." Harry said before pulling a short black wand and rolling around the corner.

John counted to twenty before rolling around the corn with his shotgun in hand. He saw Harry waiting by the big doors with two flash bang grenades in hand. John dropped the dime on the corner as he crossed the street with his head on a swivel. He saw a dome light up around the whole block. A second later the lights went out on the whole block and he heard shouts from inside the chop shop as he stacked up behind Harry. Harry tossed in the two flash bangs and he saw four flashes but only heard a ringing sound. The lights came back on and Harry rushed into the chop shop. A second later he hit the door and saw most of the people already down. He saw one guy pull out a glock and he was about to drop him when Harry caught him with a red spell and he hit the ground like a sack of hammers. The last three guys were dropped in quick order. As the Potters swept through the shop putting magical binders on everyone. John hopped up onto a black Chevy Tahoe in the middle of the shop floor and kept his eyes on the whole warehouse. They where just about finished with the last few guys in the back of the shop floor where four dozen shiny cars were parked when John saw movement in the corner. He turned, was hit in the chest, and thrown off the SUV hitting his head on the concrete floor. He heard a man shout something and he found Hermione looking down at him and running a wand over his head. He felt dizzy and nauseous and there were spots in his vision but a few seconds later that all faded and he was being helped to his feet.

"You okay John?" She asked in a soft calming voice.

"Was I just shot!" John shouted as all of the adrenaline rushed through his body at once as the the facts of what just happened to him hit home. His hands started to shake and he felt dizzy again.

"Yes you were. It's okay the vest took it. You're fine. Just breath." She said keeping her calming tone of voice.

"I think I'm going to be sick." John said as he stomach rebelled.

"That's okay John, you just go right ahead and throw up. It's okay." She said with a distinct smile in her voice. John looked up at her and saw her trying to hold in a laugh. It was at that moment he started laughing too. The absolute absurdity of the situation hit him and he fell back onto the hood of the Tohe and laughed.

"I've never been shot before." John said.

"Well, if you hang out with us getting shot is a guarantee." Harry said walking over with a smile.

"Did you get that guy?" John asked.

"Yeah, it was a goblin. I hit him in the face with a bludgeoning hex and broke his nose before I hit him with a stunner. The Aurors are on their way but we have to hold the scene until they get here. They're still trying to process the scene at the club. So, for the moment, we have first dibs on the fake merchandise. Care to go car shopping John?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, I think I would like that a lot." John said standing up and walking with Harry over to the lot of cars parked in the back corner.

By the time Mike got there a half hour later with his guys there were five cars missing from the lot. They handed off the scene to Mike and walked out to the car. There they took off the coats and vests. John tried to hand them to Harry but he just waved him off.

"Keep them John. You've earned them today, the same with the gun, we'll give you a permit for it. You followed us into the shit today and you watched our back. You didn't need to do any of that. Your case was the triple homicide. You could have told us to jog on when we said we wanted to take care of things. Most local cops do. They didn't sign up for our crazy job. You stuck it out. If we told you we planed on doing the same thing tomorrow would you come with us?" Harry asked.

"I would." John admitted.

"See, so keep the gear and tomorrow we'll see where the kids are and then we'll hit the streets. What do you say John?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"I say let's party." John said with a smirk as he shook Harry's hand.

"Good man. Now let's head back to the city. It's been a long fucking day." Harry said as they got into the car.

They blasted over the bridge and back to the city. They made it to the dragon's Head Pub right around midnight. Harry expanded the black 87 Buick GNX John picked out of the lot and shrunk John's blue Crown Vic. John drove to his apartment in Hell's Kitchen not too far from the precinct. The building was an old five floor walk up but it was rent controlled and it had been in the family for a few generations. He found a spot on the side street big enough for both cars, a rarity a few years ago but with all the younger people moving into the neighborhood there were less and less cars on the street. Harry expanded his Crown Vic and John grabbed a few things from it.

"Hey John, we'll see you at the dragon's head around ten, there's no need to start too early tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Good call, I'll tell the kids." John said with a smile as the black BMW blasted away and disappeared. John walked into his apartment building and headed up to his apartment for a hot shower, a tall drink, and a good night's rest.


End file.
